1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to edible food products and is directed more particularly to a frozen confection type of food product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Edible food products having in combination a frozen component and a cake-like component are generally known. For example, ice cream sandwiches, ice cream cones, ice cream sticks, and ice cream cups are well known. Illustrations of ice cream sandwiches are shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 285,620, issued Sep. 16, 1986 to Alan S. Drazen and U.S. Design Pat. No. 286,731, issued Nov. 18, 1986 to Alan S. Drazen. Ice cream sandwiches offer no platform for "add-ons", that is, edibles added to the basic combination, typically chocolate sauce, fruit-flavored sauces, chopped fruit, candy particles (such as "jimmies"), whipped cream, and the like. Ice cream sandwiches typically are pre-packaged with little consumer customization. That is, the type and/or flavor of the frozen component and of the cake-like component is beyond consumer control.
Other combinations are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,529, issued Feb. 9, 1960 to P.F. Renner, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,030, issued Mar. 20, 1990 to Charles J. Trojahn. Renner discloses an ice-cream type confection in which a core of ice-cream, or the like, is slid into a tubular-shaped receptacle of ice cream cone-like or ice cream sandwich wafer-like material. Trojahn discloses a confection having a core of frozen product, such as ice cream, in a frozen shell of cake-like material. Again, in the Renner and Trojahn confections there is no platform for add-ons and no opportunity for consumer customization.
Ice cream cones offer some opportunity for add-ons, though generally limited to a top of a top-most scoop of ice cream. Ice cream cones usually offer a limited range of choice relative to cones and a more extensive range of choice relative to the ice cream or other frozen confection. Ice cream sticks generally are pre-packaged and offer no consumer customization or add-on opportunity. Ice cream cups provide a platform for customization, such as receiving a host of add-ons, but such are usually available only at ice-cream parlors. Further, cups present a disposal issue relative to the remaining cup and spoon after the edible portion of the product is consumed.
Accordingly, there is a need for a frozen confection type of product which provides a platform for plentiful add-ons, and can be customized to a consumer's taste relative to both the frozen component and the cake-like component, and presents no disposal problem.